Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Doppio= Summary The Boss of Passione, Diavolo is obsessed with keeping himself secret. He's murdered family members, friends, associates, and even random people if they've seen his face, and above all there can be no information about him and where he is located at any time. Cold-hearted, Diavolo won't let anything stand in his way. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Diavolo/Doppio Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V - Golden Wind) Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Mob Boss, Gangster, Stand user Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation (time skipping/erasing), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, precognition via Epitaph, ability to negate cause in causality via time erasure Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ with King Crimson (his stand has an A in strength making him comparable to stands such as Crazy Diamond and Star Platinum, also manages to take down several stands with absolute ease in one hit) Speed: Supersonic+ reaction speed/reflexes. King Crimson is Massively FTL via power-scaling (has an A''' ranking in speed, making it comparable to stands like Star Platinum, The World, and Crazy Diamond) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 '''with King Crimson''' (like Dio and Josuke, it's probably much higher) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Able to severely damage several Stand users in one hit with King Crimson) Durability: Possibly Building level for King Crimson due to it's staying of E'. Time skipping/erasing makes him hard to harm 'Stamina: Above peak human, likely lower when using King Crimson's ability (has an E''' in Staying/Permanence). '''Range: ~2 meters (his stands range is ranked E'''), time skip is universal range '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Diavolo is incredibly devious and clever, as he set traps constantly against someone as smart as Giorno Giovanna and his crew constantly, several times outwitting or outsmarting him handily. He's also slightly mentally disabled, as he made the protagonists of JJBA part 5 protect his daughter, just so he could kill her (He could've just let her be killed, but he didn't want the risk of anyone finding out his identity. He was killing two birds with one stone by letting Giorno's crew killing off the defeated gang members). Weaknesses: His Stand's attack range is only slightly longer than himself. He can be found out if he's not in a one-on-one fight. King Crimson's ability duration is dependent on its user's stamina, requiring Diavolo to end fights quickly. Diavolo cannot attack someone during skipped time, only that Diavolo can set up attacks in order to do so. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-King Crimson and Epitaph:' The Stands of Diavolo. *'Time-Skipping/Time-Erasing:' Diavolo's primary Stand, King Crimson, has the ability to literally skip/erase time. With it, it can skip time ahead for a period of 10 seconds, leaving only the results of actions that would have occurred in normal time; he can also skip time between events and periods such as having bullets pass through him, etc. He can act freely during this time, and other people will not experience the time skip, but suddenly find themselves doing what they would be doing several seconds in the future, without any memory of the intervening time. However, Diavolo cannot directly kill someone during skipped time as opposed to that of say, Dio's "The World", what Diavolo and King Crimson are seeing are just merely projections of people and not people themselves. However, Diavolo can set up attacks by throwings objects to where his enemies will end up in such as throwing blood in the path of their eyes. *'Precognition:' An ability granted by Diavolo's sub-stand, Epitaph. Epitaph's ability is to see into the future whenever King Crimson erases and/or skips time, allowing it's user Diavolo to have a near absolute knowledge of future events and attacks for periods up to around 10 seconds. This is what also allows him to know when to erase time and skip events that would involve him getting hurt, which combined with KC's main ability to erase time makes him nearly untouchable by any conventional means. Only the power of GER was able to bypass KC and Epitaph's abilities. '-Notes:' Despite Giorno's tier being based on him nullifying his time erasure, Diavolo is not granted the same to warrant a tier for KC's ability despite having the ability to literally erase time (albeit for up to 10 seconds, however). The Time Skip being universal in range is due to affecting time on the same scale as Dio and Jotaro's stands and likely all other stands like MiH (Made in Heaven) and Kira's Killer Queen (via Bite the Dust). Whether or not Diavolo can truly harm or kill someone during skipped time was never stated in the manga as the most offensive thing he has done is drawing blood onto someone's eyes and carry them to some place else. Post of Diavolo and explaining and showing his power. Gallery 338724 406367826081343 911906016 o-0.jpg|His stand, King Crimson Diavolo All Star Battle.jpg|Diavolo and his stand as they appear in All Star Battle. Diavolo_jojoeoh.png|Diavolo as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. Doppio All-Star Battle.jpg|Doppio as he appears in All-Star Battle. Vinegardoppio_jojoeoh.png|Doppio as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. King_Crimson Stats.png|King Crimson's Stats from Part 5. kc.png|Exceptional Description Visual Ref.gif|Visual Reference of King Crimson Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Time Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 8